


What Light Through Yonder Jail-Gate Breaks?

by flickawhip



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doll pays Kate with her body. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Light Through Yonder Jail-Gate Breaks?

Doll Tearsheet had long since given up on any hope of being free. Her one folly with Falstaff has led to her being locked up and, since she is known as a peasant and a whore, she is often not let alone. She had, eventually, written as best she could, pleading with a female jailer to send her note. 

She had given up all hope since of being freed. Kate had not replied and she was sure she would die here. 

The sounds of gates being thrown open and a firm yet female tone had caused her to hope a little, her voice rough as she rose and moved to the gate. 

"Kate? Fair Kate..."  
"Yes its me."  
"Thank gods you came."

Doll's voice broke even as she spoke, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kate smiled and turned and dropped a purse into the jailers hand she then walked over to Doll picked her up and helped her walk out of the prison. Doll had leant a little heavily on Kate, her voice weak when she finally spoke. 

"My Angel."  
"Let’s just get you home."  
Doll smiled and fell silent, allowing Kate to guide her onwards. Kate embraced Doll as they walked. Doll smiled slightly, gently squeezing Kate's waist. 

"Soon as we get in."  
Kate smiled and nodded.   
"How far from home are we?"  
"About another block or so."  
"Oh."  
"You sound surprised...or disappointed. I can't quite decide which."  
"A little of both."  
"Why surprised? and as for the disappointment.... there are side roads..."

She said in a softer huskier voice.   
"I didn't think you'd live so close to... that place."  
"Oh silly girl....That’s just to the Inn where I'm staying. We couldn't walk to my house we'd be waling days....and I don't think I could wait that long to...do what I want to do."

She said with a wink. Doll blushed but smiled. 

"Oh... okay."  
"In fact..."

Kate said in a husky low voice.

"I may not even be able to wait till we get to the inn."

She said nuzzling Doll's neck. Doll smirked. 

"Well, you're the boss."

"Pick a doorway…"  
"Or an alley?"  
"Whichever you like."  
"I know of an Alley."

Doll teased, walking a little more confidently now, leading Kate to the nearest alleyway, one she had used before. Kate smiled following her. Doll smiled as they reached halfway down the alley. 

"How about here?"  
"Works for me. Now shall we talk prices?"

She teased.   
Doll blushed and looked down shyly.   
"Don't be shy...just let me know how much you charge for..."

She leant in and whispered the 'debauched' things she wanted to do to Doll.   
"For you... those would be free."  
"Well then.... I don’t think you'll be needing your clothes for the next few hours will you."  
"Are you sure you want to risk getting caught?"  
"Definitely."  
"O...okay."  
"Don't be nervous…. I'll worry about that...you just worry about getting undressed."  
"Sure you don't want to do it?"  
"No....I like to...watch."  
Doll smirked even as she began to slowly strip off her dress. Kate watched silently with a smirk and lust filled eyes. Soon enough Doll was in just a simple bra and panties set.  
"Them too..."  
Doll nodded, slowly stripping off her bra, pausing to glance over at Kate before removing her own panties.  
"Turn completely around for me.... slowly."  
Doll did as was asked.   
"Now....turn around and....bend over.”  
Doll moved to do as told.  
"Now reach back and spread yourself for me."  
Doll blushed but did as she was told. Kate knelt down behind her and admired Doll's spread pussy.

"Very nice..."

She purred.

"The Kitty has a most beautifully Pussy."  
Doll blushed again slightly.  
"Reach back between your legs and play with yourself…"  
Doll co-operated.  
"How does it feel to be doing this while I watch you."  
"Strange."

Doll admitted.  
"Strange in a good or bad way?"  
"Good."  
"Keep playing with yourself…"

Kate instructed as she lent in and began to gently lick her clit at the same time. Doll moaned softly but did as she was told.  
"You taste amazing."  
"Thank you."

The words were panted. Kate glided her hands over Doll's backside.

"I want to bite you."  
"Then do."  
Kate smiled and bit Doll's right buttock. Doll growled softly. Kate giggled and bit her left buttock. Doll growled again. Kate laughed and now bit her upper inner thigh. Doll once again growled.  
"You enjoying yourself??"  
"What do you think?"  
Doll teased, well aware she was literally dripping wet.   
"You have no idea how erotic it is to see you quite literally dripping wet, bent over in front of me and spread."  
"And yet... you haven't taken much advantage."  
"I'm savouring the experience."  
"Mmmmhm?"  
"I told you… I like to watch."  
"Why not get involved a little?"  
Kate smiled and stuck her tongue into Doll's pussy and wiggled it a little. Doll gasped, mewed and arched.   
"Is that what you wanted?"  
"Mmmm yes."  
Kate withdrew her tongue and instead began licking up Doll's juices from around her inner thighs. Doll shivered and moaned, clearly close.  
"How could you possibly be sooo wet."  
"Must be something about you."  
Kate giggled and continued to lick up Doll's juices but making a point never to touch her clit with her tongue, just her inner thighs. Doll whined softly.  
"What’s that silly noise for?"  
"Need... you."  
"Oh?"

Kate purred...getting tantalising close to Doll's clit.   
"Please..."  
Kate smiled and stuck her tongue inside of Doll. Doll cried out and came.


End file.
